Lavielle
by Lord Ferian
Summary: After all things happend to Shun, he start having a really weird dream. What is that dream? Is it mean something?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I - The Dream

Drops of rain gently rattled the glass in the window. The dark night covered the whole world with his shadow. Clouds obscured the moon, only the gentle light of a lamp outside the window barely breaking through the rain illuminated the small room.

Shun finally fell asleep. Again thinking about Ikki who after the last battle again disappeared. Just like that, without a word ... Even if he knew that his brother would return longed for him. He wanted to create a real family with him, even if he do not have a mother or father he have his only brother. However, he did not appear for many days.

Greenhaired boy clenched his fingers on the bed. It was almost like holding someone's hand ... a dream slowly crept into his head and appeared in the image. The sun was shining brightly. Shun walked slowly, holding palm garden, a person whose face is not seen. Swam near a small stream with a waterfall, and around it grew a lot of unimaginable flowers. There was headed.

- You see them, Lavielle? They grow there. - Said the male low voice, pointing a pink buds. - Will soon bloom.

- Hai. - Said quietly Shun - These are beautiful ...

- Your name comesfrom their name. Your father always liked them. Lavielle flowers can cure any disease.

- I know ... - Shun said, when knelt to admire the flowers. A strand of brown hair stranger before his eyes flickered. - Gardor-sama ... Why my father gave me this name?

- HMN ... - The man called Gardor raised his hand as if he had scratched his beard. - Lord Zeus usually gives the names of angels, to determine their destiny. The word itself means to giving love, Lavielle. Probably gave it to you in hopes that you fill out what you intended.

- Yes, but on the other hand, it means sacrifice ... Have you ever filled to the angel his name from behind?

Gardor laughed loudly and gracefully. Shun burned a light blush, as if struck rather embarrassing question.

- No, do not worry. I've never heard of such a case. You know, however, that name is just hope that they fill. You have heard already about Satan, right?

- Fallen Angel ... Yes, I know. - Shun muttered. He still do not see the face of the person he spoke to.

- So you can see for yourselve that the name is not a fate. It's more a suggestion. While I filled her, as guardian of the young angels, instructing them in the code and preparing them for service to the gods. Just like you, Lavielle. The new angels are born less frequently. Every year more people become poisoned. Their hearts are not as clean as ever. Angels usually are born with the god and the priestess, just like you. But it is also the angel of the priestess and the human connection, or demigod, and even the person who has divine blood in very dim quantity.

Gardor sighed heavily, as if the current world situation is very worried about it.

- Gardor-sensei ... I fill out my name. - Shun smiled sincerely, but still could not see the caller's face. Only his hand clenched in his own hand. - One day I will sow love among people and cause to become better ... I promise.

The man chuckled.

- Yes .. - He said - I also believe it ... Lavielle.

Silent rain dripping turned into a real downpour. One of the lightning ripped closer knight Andromeda from a dream. The boy rubbed green eyes and looked out the window. Still it was night. The storm was raging in earnest, and the rain beat against the windows.

- What a strange dream ... - Shun muttered to himself, getting up from bed. He knew that he could not sleep. He sat in a armchair and waited until storm get dawn. The sun finally came out. The boy did not know how much time has passed.

- It's just a stupid dream, stop thinking about it! - He said to himself firmly and prepare it yourself breakfast. Despite the time spent next to nothing is not touched. He muttered something under his breath and put down the plate. He drank only tea.

- Why there is never Ikki when you really need him? - He asked the photo in his hand. - Always saves me from the oppression, but very therapeutic to talk to him I would. Why not have him in such moments with me?

Shun pondered. He finished his tea and put down the cup on the table. He tapped his finger on a glass moment. Glass seemed to quiet the sound.

- Seiya ... - said to myself amazed that he didn't come across this before. He jumped up from his chair and moved toward the phone. He grabbed the handset, but at this point, he froze.

- What am I doing ...? He laugh as I tell him that I worry about a dream ... This is my best friend, but ... - He sighed quietly, - In addition, I began talking to myself!

He threw wildly handset, but controlled himself quickly.

- Move on to - he thought. - This should help me. The air is fresh after the rain, and the day promises to be fun ... Yes! It certainly will help me.

Shun sat on a park bench eating a huge portion of ice creams. He watched the kids on the playground. He smiled. He liked to spend time in such ways. Suddenly he heard a crack and a baby crying. He turned his head and saw a girl who apparently just fell on the bike. Approached her with a smile.

- Are you okay? - He asked giving her a hand.

- Y-yes .. - She replied, sobbing, and when she got up wiped her tears with a rapid motion. - I'm all right! - She said, now a bit more defiant.

Andromeda Knight picked up her bike.

- That's good. Already ride with no wheels? You are very brave girl. How much exercise will certainly soon will not be knocked over.

Little girl nodded. She went back to the bike and rode waving him. Shun turned. He wanted to go further, but froze in place. Image slowly began to blur, fade away ...

- Dad, I came back! - He exclaimed happily, throwing herself into the arms of a man. His face is also not seen. He saw only the inside of the room. It was a huge room painted in white and gold. Above the white throne of white gold, gold curtains hung. Huge windows faced directly onto the garden, where he was just with his teacher.

- I know, I've seen you. Did you have fun? I hope you learn diligently. - He said a little warning.

- Of course I do! I'll be the best angel in the world, you see, you'll be proud of me!

- I am glad that I have a son like you. - The man patted him on the head. Shun sensed his gentle and pleasant Cosmo energy, similar to his own. - Tomorrow finish five hundred years, Lavielle. I have for you a special gift.

- What is it. - Shun looked the man straight in the eye, but the face was blurred so that it does not recognize that person.

- Your new angelic armor. Hephaestus made it especially for you, but you wont see it until tomorrow. - He shook his finger. - Just do not try to look for it!

- I know I will not, I promise!

World gently rippled again, and finally completely blurred.

- Shun? - He heard above him quiet, familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II - Thoughts  
>Shun opened his eyes.<br>-S-Shiryu? Is that you? What are you doing here? - He asked and tried to get up, but the dragon held him.  
>- Where am I? – He said, understanding that his friend will not let him get up.<br>- In my house. We found you lying unconscious. Have you been training for a long time? You're all sweaty, it can be from the sun, right?  
>- Yeah, a little bit ... I'm sorry, I did not want you ... Wait, you, you mean you and somebody else?<br>- Me and Shunrei. - Answered him hastily. - You feel better already? You slept very long, we were really worried.  
>- I'm sorry, it will not happen again.<br>- Shun.  
>- Yes?<br>- Remember that if you have trouble, you can always confide in me. Do you understand? - Face the dragon knight had expressed concern. Shiryu ever happened to not admit, but small, good-natured Shun was like family to him as a younger brother, which should take care of. Sometimes he wondered how Ikki can afford to leaving him alone. Shun had much to suffer, Shiryu knew it.  
>Shun's face appeared slightly wry smile.<br>- I'll remember that.  
>- Oh, He woke up! - On the face Shunrei, who had just entered the room debuted smile. – The dinner will be ready soon, Shiryu, Shun-kun, eat with us, right? You must be weakened! Big bowl of stew Will make you feel better for sure! - She smiled brightly and happily went to the kitchen. Her braid waved.<br>- I do not want to make trouble ... – Shun started, but nobody wanted to listen.  
>The evening was nice, and stew was really delicious. Unfortunately, or perhaps it is good Shiryu forced Andromeda to stay for a night and Shun was sure that he won't escape breakfast too, because Shunrei asked him about his favorite meals. Family. For the first time in his life he felt as he had it. It distracted him a little bit of thinking, of those horrible words. At night he didn't dreamed about anything, just, finally, for once in a long time to get any sleep properly.<p>

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Shun mixed in a glass of tea a silver spoon. He wondered what was going on recently? Hyoga takes him on training and practicing with it at least 3 times a week, Seiya goes with him to the cinema or clubs, Shiryu invites him every day for lunch, breakfast and dinner, and all of them tear him out of the house by force, to go for a pizza or a group of great ice cream. May have noticed a little unconscious dreamy eyes and a face that was taking the word every time he appeared in his mind scenes from dreams. This time there was no new, but the old ones were repeated every night, one after another, from the beginning. He closed his eyes to calm down. It was not given to him because there was a knock at the door insistent.  
>- Shun? It's us, we wondered if you fancy a little walk? We're going to the beach, so bring your swimsuit!<br>He didn't want them now ... On the one hand he wanted company, but then he felt a void in his heart. As if something was missing, like someone close to him was gone forever. He said nothing.  
>- Maybe he's out? - He heard a voice full of common sense Shiryu. - Could he go somewhere alone?<br>- You think he have it a little better? Or maybe he fainted somewhere in here? - He heard the blonde, but then he had to refrain from laughing when he heard a Pegasus voice from behind the door.  
>- Shun, you're here or you're gone?!<br>- Seiya ... - From behind the door came to an somewhat broken voices.  
>Yes, from the team he liked Seiya the most. He always wanted to be as brave as he was, besides, Pegasus Knight has always found a way to cheer him up. Although it did not feel like it now. He had to be alone. He forced himself to sit quietly, even stopped breathing. Gone. He sighed softly.<br>Shun sat on the floor by the door and hugged her knees.  
>- Nii-san ... I feel that something is going on, Nii-san. I have a bad feeling about this ... I ...<br>- I just love this armor!  
>- Lavie, Lavie ... Please, that's enough! - Gardor laughed when he saw raging in the sky, a young angel. Green haired boy landed on one of the clouds kicking up in the air a couple of small little clouds. - You're doing very well, Lavielle. Soon you will learn to fight, soon you will be a great guardian.<br>- Then .. Then I'll be able to finally take care of the earth ... - He looked down. He saw the earth, the whole earth surrounded by a light haze. - Gardor-sama ...  
>- Yes, my child? - Shun saw only a smile. Everything else was completely blurred.<br>- Why we do not feel the pain of hunger ... Neither?  
>Smiley face Gardor largely unsuccessful. Angel for a moment to collect thoughts. Shun was patient, do not push it. He knew his master, he knew that he did not cheat, he just wants to explain everything as best as he can.<br>- You see .. - He started slowly. - Angels and gods are ... without blemish. - He said, choosing his words carefully. He knew that the angel does not forgive inquisitive after such a response, so I was surprised by the question asked after a moment of silence.  
>- Blameless ...? What does it mean? - Shun looked at him, not understanding.<br>- You see, Lavielle ... We never tasted sin. We're clean. Good. While the people suffer for their evil that they themselves created. WE understand better what is good, which is why your job after taking the ground will be to make the hearts of humans full in love and goodness. But whoever will accept only depend on them.  
>- But ... Why do people even committed the first sin? I do not understand ... Gardor-sama ... If I have to be the one who will show them the way, I also should know the path that they strayed ...<br>Gardor clearly paled knelt beside him and put his hands on his shoulders  
>- That is our destiny ... We cannot change it. Do you understand?<br>Something seemed very strange humming sound.  
>- Do you understand? - The voice seemed to recede. Another strange "Bzzz, Bzzzz"<br>- Do you unde...  
>Bzzzzz ... Bzzzzz ...<br>Shun opened his eyes. Slowly his fingers groped the phone.  
>- Seiya ... - He looked around. Outside the window was dark. He did not know how long you have to be here. I just was. He closed his eyes and answered. - Hello? Yes ... I'm home. No, no, everything's fine, I was ... Um ... I slept. No, no, I'm ok ... I just dozed. Yeah ... Wait, what? Now? What time is it? I want you to come here? Oh, I tell you I'm fine. Wait ... What do you mean that you're going to call Shiryu? Seiya! ... Hello? You still there? ...<br>- Hung up ... - He said to himself and sighed. After a while he heard the bell again, before he received the first signal.  
>- Seiya! Control yourself as well! I'm all right! He ... Hello?<br>- Haha – He heard a laugh, laugh he didn't heard for a long time. - I see that I'm not the only person who was worried about you lately, Shun-sama.  
>Only one person could call it "sama" Shun smiled.<br>- I'm sorry, Aree. Long time no see, right? Since I left the island I had no news from you, I thought you forgot about me. - Shun turned around and leaned against the wall, holding the phone to his ear. Aree. His old friend from the island of Andromeda, but rather now from England. His parents found him and took in the middle of training. It turned out that they have a rich mansion in London. Aree, however, was present on Island, when Shun was getting his holy Cloth  
>- Gome, Gome! - His voice could be heard clearly now in the British accent. - You see, finally I was able to track you! June, gold woman! So I wonder if I could come to visit you?<br>- Yes, of course! When you want! - He was pleased. Aree was the second person after Ikki that was closest to his heart. Andromeda Shun on The island had no friends. Only Aree, but after his departure, the male part of the island was once again alone.  
>- Take me about half an hour from the port! I'm on a ship, the eight-hour journey killing me!<br>- Wait a minute ... just half an hour? Aree, Wa ... Wait ... Why is everyone today to disconnect? - He sighed heavily. It will be a long, long night.


End file.
